coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mana Tsuburaya
is a second-year Coppelion. She's a defect — her body releases neutrons. She has incredible powers. Mana was best friends with Meisa Ichikawa, but is now working with Ibara's group. She is a former member of the Exploration Unit. She's a 2nd year highschool student. Appearance She has short black hair and gray eyes. She wears a standard school uniform which consists of a white blouse shirt with a caution sign on the left chest part and a black collar with white outlines. She also wears a black skirt, black knee-high socks, and a pair of black leather shoes. At times, she would wear a sweater, frequently buttoned, but revealing the sailor collar. Personality Mana is a very quiet girl. She had her debut on volume 9 but has not said a single word until volume 10, where she speaks with Meisa. It is shown that Mana enjoys nature as she picks up a flower admiring it but becomes sad when it immediately withers because of the neutrons she releases. She is usually seen alone (if not with Meisa) reading a book by herself. Relationships Meisa Ichikawa They are both in the same 2nd year and were best friends since schooldays. It stopped when Meisa thought that Mana betrayed her. Mana is now working with the medic unit. Seeing this, Meisa would always ignore Mana and avoid talking to her, Mana is seen to be sad about this, she cares so much for her and she still wants to be friends with Meisa. She was also sad about what happened between Meisa and Dr. Coppelius. Meisa thought that he betrayed her and disassembled herself (Mana caught Meisa's clothes). Kanon caught Mana 'sulking' about this, still in the rooftop of the building where Meisa was. Aoi Fukasaku Mana and Aoi seems to "resonate" with one another because of their similiar powers. Mana also helps and train Aoi on controlling and using her powers just in one night. Mana first taught Aoi three basic techniques, which are "Flare", "Levitation" and "Psychokinesis". Mana told Aoi the trick in pulling out and releasing her power energies were to think about "the person you want to protect" since it was how Mana was able to use her powers for the first time to help Meisa. She trained Aoi at the Yoyogi National Stadium. Chimera Ibara Naruse Kanon Ozu Abilities and Powers Neucleus of Uranium235 breaksdown inside her body, releasing a powerful energy as well as Neutrons. This is why her body constantly releases Neutron. Also, she can create and use powerful energies to fly, glide, make objects around her float, and create powerful shockwaves. She can control her powers effectively enough not only to make her fly in air, but to the extend that she can also carry the Chimera and two more people around with her. Her powers are powerful enough to make a building fall, wreck all glasses of the building surrounding the area or send a person flying away with just a single finger flick. She can also stop incoming firearm bullets and missiles with just one hand. Furthermore, she can also force her powers by pressuring others to do what she wants (e.g. pulling Aoi towards her or making Ibara cross her own arms behind by herself). All living things die if it stays too near to her because of the Neutrons she release, so she wasn't able to talk or interact with any survivors in Tokyo - she always had to stay outside the shelters. It should be noted that her powers are very similiar to Aoi's - using Flare, Levitation, Psychokinesis, Gravitational Field, and many more. She never wields any weapon up to this point of the story. Please refer to this page regarding a more simple explanation of Neutrons and the Nuclear Reaction process relating to Mana's powers. History Mana and Meisa along with the other Exploration Unit members arrived at Tokyo prior before other Coppelion Units. One day, Mana and Meisa found a survivor at the Shinto Bank in Shinjuku. They were chasing him and wonders why he was running away from them. Mana slipped and fell so Meisa and the man enters the bank's vault. Mana caught up but couldn't open the vault's door and noticed that the rats are running away. Some of the rats died, so Mana panickly checks on the Geiger Counter and discovered that the radiaion in that area has drastically increased. She then hear Meisa's cry from inside the vault, Meisa told her that the survivors inside the vault suddenly has blood coming out from their bodies. Mana tries to open the vault's door but couldn't do so, then her "power" awakened so she used it and force the door open. The survivors inside were all killed because of the 2nd year students' defects - they release Neutrons from their bodies. Because of this, Meisa cries and thinks that she has killed the survivors making her a murderer. She requests Mana to always be with her from that time on due to the terror and bloody scene they have experienced on that day. On one point, Mana once fought with Meisa after Mana decided to aid Aoi. Major Battles Trivia *She likes reading books. *Her defect is that her body releases neutrons (a radiation that is more penetrating than gamma rays). *Because of how her body breaksdown Uranium235 and produces Neutron as well as creating powerful energies, she is refered to as a "walking reactor". *Neutrons are stronger than Gamma rays (as it penetrates steel and lead which usually protects you from gamma rays), but Neutrons have half life for only around 10-15 minutes before disappearing completely. *She is a great trainer, managing to teach Aoi how to control and use her powers effectively only in one night. *Her surname Tsuburaya (円谷) means "round valley", her given name Mana (真奈) means "right circumstances". Quotes (To Meisa, about Ibara) "..If she's hurt...the Dark Matter...will lose..stability.." (To Ibara) "Ichikawa-san's...Without me...she'd be all alone..." (To Kanon) "No. You're a bad person." (To Kanon, revealing the secrets of Dr.Coppelius) "Before long...there'll be a nuclear war." (To herself, about Aoi) "The Dark Matter is.. waving. At this moment.. that child couldn't control it anymore..!" (To Meisa, about Aoi) "Please hand over that child." References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters